The present invention generally relates to a motor vehicle and more particularly to, a device for manually adjusting attitudes of a mirror member of each of a pair of outer mirrors from a cabin of the motor vehicle.
In door mirrors of motor vehicles, so-called tiltable outer mirrors are well known in which a mirror visor is tilted upon application of a large external force thereto and is retained at the tilted attitude. In the tiltable outer mirrors, a mechanism for adjusting attitudes of a mirror member tiltably supported in the mirror visor is provided and is in some cases replaced by an electrical or manual remote adjusting device for remotely adjusting attitudes of the mirror member of each of the outer mirrors from the cabin.
However, in the case of the known tiltable outer mirrors, since the tilting angle of the mirror visor is large, it is difficult to provide a manual adjusting shaft without interference between the manual adjusting shaft and the mirror visor, the expensive electrical remote adjusting device has been generally required to be employed.